1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article for holding or resting, and more particularly, to an article with a surface configured to provide anti-skidding, shock-absorbing or breathable efficacies when being held or rested thereon by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art known, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,762 discloses a hand grip with an outer surface incorporating a large number of protrusions to define a tread to aid in manual grasping of the grip. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,044 discloses another hand grip, which has a peripheral outer surface provided with a plurality of knurls and ribs to improve the user's hold on the grip. Although improving the user's hold or grasping thereon, these prior art grips cannot provide anti-skidding, shock-absorbing and breathable capacities simultaneously. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an article which is of anti-skidding, shock-absorbing and breathable capacities simultaneously when being held or rested by a user.